


Another spoonful

by Cool_Rocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fukunaga uses he/they pronouns, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cafe date, fukuatsukita, very very indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Rocks/pseuds/Cool_Rocks
Summary: The indulgence of cafe dates in the height of winter, otherwise known as Atsumu embarrassing himself infront of two very fond onlookers."Fukunaga was content to sink into the cosy air around them, the whistle of steam from the nearby kitchens almost as familiar as Atsumu’s loud chatter as he regaled his favourite plays from yesterday, fingers tracing positions onto the wood, drumming the tabletop with the tips of his fingers as Kita hummed out his response."
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Kita Shinsuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Fukunaga Shouhei/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Another spoonful

The warm air inside the cafe was a welcomed respite to the wind and gale that had nearly blown the three of them off the footpath. Shaking off the last dregs of the cold outside Kita found them one of the quieter corners of the place too curl into, legs a jumbled mess under the table. Fukunaga watched as Atsumu dragged himself through the menu, humming and hawing over every option available, quizzing them and Kita on whatever pair of desserts his mind couldn’t pick between. He settled for something on the second last page, decadent in all the ways he sought to be something layered with fruit and way too much cream to be appetising. “We are here to celebrate my win so I don't see why I shouldn't get it” justifying it to himself more than his partners who were happy to watch his dramatics more fondly than one should considering who it was coming from.

Fukunaga was content to sink into the cosy air around them, the whistle of steam from the nearby kitchens almost as familiar as Atsumu’s loud chatter as he regaled his favourite plays from yesterday, fingers tracing positions onto the wood, drumming the tabletop with the tips of his fingers as Kita hummed out his response. The two’s eyes would slide over to Fukunaga every so often, Atsumu more so to make sure that they were still nodding along to what he was saying while moving to intertwine their ankles and Kita edged with something soft, something cosy fitting well into the scenery surrounding them.

Their plates arrived half way through Atsumu talking about a setter dump he had pulled right over one of the middle blockers. Fukunaga watched as his wild grin slipped into a wide smile at the sight of his plate, watched as Kita pulled out his phone to take pictures of his meal to send to Granny, watched as he turned to them and shook the phone lightly ask if he could snap a picture of Fukunaga’s meal too, not even bothering to ask Atsumu who had already dug into his whipped cream monstrosity. He instead opted for a photo of the blonde mid bite, Atsumu’s eyes only darting up to the phone once he noticed the shutter go off looking a little bewildered with food on his cheek and his spoon still held between his teeth.

Fukunaga thought after years of dealing with his twin that Atsumu would be a little better at dealing with a blackmail attempt but it was mostly a lot of pleading and poking in a feeble attempt to bully his way into stealing the phone. Kita decided that a quick “You've still got cream on your face” spoken into the Atsumu's hair as he pressed up against Kita's side was a good enough response and Fukunaga hid a chuckle behind their hand as Atsumu let out an indignant squawk, now furiously rubbing at the completely wrong side of his face. 

Fukunaga decided they couldn't watch Atsumu muck this up any longer, eager to start their meal as Kita had done after blindsiding the blonde Fukunaga reached past Kita to brush their knuckle against his dirty cheek pinching it slightly just for the fun of it. Atsumu stared wide eyed at Fukunaga, spluttering for a few seconds before thanking Fukunaga and becoming very, very interested with his plate like it would cover up for the fact his ears were a dusty pink.

They slipped into a comfortable silence now Atsumu had decided to devote his full attention to his dessert. Fukunaga took their time eating, content with small bites and the feeling of the three of them pressed up side by side one another in the booth, fingers brushing as they reached for drinks all the while.

Atsumu somehow finished off his plate in minutes and was now left to scrape at the plate and spin the spoon in his coffee. Fukunaga could tell he was about to start asking if he could try some of their order and low and behold the blond began tap at Kita's plate with his spoon while pulling his lips into an exaggerated pout

Fukunaga nudged their plate forward with a fond roll of their eyes only to be met with Atsumu leaning back with a smirk on his face demanding “nuh uh this outings a treat for me so obviously you should be feeding me, yaknow as a treat.” he was obviously joking, Fukunaga could see it in the way his shoulders shook a little at the end of his sentence and how he hummed away like he was very pleased that he just came up with that. It looked like he decided that since it was such a good joke he was gonna drag it on. He opened his mouth making an exaggerated ahhh sound and winked at the two of them, waiting for them to laugh at his antics so he could duck in and steal a bite off their plates in the way he usually did. 

Alas his plan was tarnished as Fukunaga, sensing an opportunity, quickly snuck in with their spoon and placed it in Atsumu’s still open mouth right as he was about to close it. The next few seconds were a standstill, Kita's eyes wide at the sudden movement and Atsumu’s face flushed red as he took in the spoon and Fukunaga’s hand still lightly clutched onto the other end. “So is this enough pampering for you?” Fukunaga whistled out with a small smirk on their face, finally letting go of the spoon watching as Atsumu tried to form a response and failing miserably as he tried to keep the spoon between his teeth. Suddenly a stream of giggles filled the space, Fukunaga shifted his gaze to Kita who had a hand covering his mouth, cheeks flushed red in an effort to hold in the light laughter, eyes crinkled with mirth. Fukunaga couldn't help but follow suit as their chuckles bubbled up and started echoing as well in the small space of the booth. 

Atsumu continued to splutter around the spoon, nearly choking on it at one point when he still couldn’t decide if we wanted to eat the food that had been handed to him on a silver platter or chime in with his own remark back. Kita ran his hand up and down Atsumu’s spine, stopping to run his fingers through the hair at the base of his scalp like he hadn't been laughing at him just a second ago. They settled back down once again with Kita's hand still resting on Atsumu’s neck and Fukunaga's coming to curl around Atsumu’s wrist. 

As the light outside began to fade they flowed into conversations held lightly over the last few bites and fingers interlaced over the cutlery. They would have to head home soon, back through the frost bitten streets into the dingy train car that’s rocking always ended in them tumbling over one another, breathless from laughing. But for now they were content, well, as content as one could be in Atsumu’s case after the mild harassment; content to stay surrounded by whistling steam and just the cosy presence of one another as the afternoon bleed easily into the late evening.

**Author's Note:**

> My goal writing this was to see how much pain I could give people via fluff alone and I think It worked because I was only able to work on this between 2-4am otherwise I would end up being too affected by my own writing KLJHKGJH 
> 
> Once again hope any and all of the fkatskt shippers I dragged down with me enjoy this I will build this tag up no one can stop me.
> 
> ALSO Ive got some shorter works written for fkatskt that im planning on either adding to this as a collection or making a seperate series so we'll see how I feel after I written a few more :O
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed this lol, find me on twt @[fukunagalovebot](https://twitter.com/fukunagalovebot)


End file.
